


The Charm of Spring

by im2old4thisotp



Series: My Canon-Compliant Works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Easter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im2old4thisotp/pseuds/im2old4thisotp
Summary: The pack is together for an Easter picnic, for the first time in a long time.Stiles is trying not to be too disappointed that Derek can't be there.





	The Charm of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed this fic and wrote it in 4 hours two days later. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Easter, everyone!
> 
> (this fic exists in the universe I created for my recent fic "to emerge anew". If you want to know about Derek/Stiles' careers and how they got together, go read that one first, but you don't need to read it to read this. It can exist as a standalone fic.).

“Are you sure you can’t come with me?” Stiles asked, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders.

Derek shook his head and Stiles sighed. He’d been trying to get Derek to join him at the big pack picnic they were having for Easter, to no avail. Derek insisted he had a table to deliver, and no amount of bugging would change his mind.

“Look,” Stiles said, ducking his head to look in Derek’s eyes. “I know this isn’t about a table delivery. You could have set that up for literally any other time. This is about something else. I don’t know what it is: the whole pack being together for the first time, or about Lydia being in town, or something about this holiday...”

Derek refused to look at Stiles, instead looking over his shoulder or down at the ground. Stiles was frustrated, yes. But he was mostly sad. Derek had made so much improvement over the last few years—both of them had—but occasionally something would get under Derek’s skin and make him bury his head in the sand. Stiles had been trying to figure it out all week, ever since Scott had told him that he was hosting this big Easter picnic and Derek suddenly had an order that could only be filled  _ that weekend _ .

But if Stiles had learned  _ anything _ from the three years that he’d been with Derek Hale—and there was a  _ lot _ , like how he had to have his morning coffee with soy milk no exceptions, and how he always slept with one arm over his head, and how he swore the green M&Ms had a different flavor than the other colors—the biggest thing was that he couldn’t push him. Derek would work out whatever issues he had and then he’d talk, a process that tended to go a lot slower than Stiles would want. But as much as Stiles wanted to push and wheedle the actual issue out of Derek, he also trusted Derek enough to let him work it out. Usually the reticence didn’t last long—he actually enjoyed talking to Stiles now, once he knew what he wanted to say. It was just one example of the trust they’d worked so hard to build up between them.

Stiles put his hands on Derek’s hips. “But look, whatever it is, it’s okay. I’ll tell everyone hello for you.”

Derek looked at Stiles, then, his eyes soft. “Thanks.”

Stiles leaned forward, giving Derek a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you, big guy.”

Derek’s hands trailed up Stiles’ arms, coming to rest on the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles loved when he did this. Derek was incredibly strong, his arms and torso roped with muscles from his daily workouts and trainings, and from his existence as a werewolf. He could tear Stiles apart without even breaking a sweat, but he held his face with such gentleness and care, and it made Stiles feel like a superhero. Every time.

Derek had the softest smile on his face, and Stiles wanted to commit it to memory. He was so beautiful. 

“I love you more,” Derek said softly. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Stiles’ lips, his hands sliding down from his neck to his shoulders, around to his back and up and down in rhythmic patterns, his hands matching the movement of his tongue. Stiles felt Derek press himself against him completely, and he melted against him.

Stiles still had moments where he couldn’t believe this life was his. That he got to hold this incredibly strong and gentle and fragile and once broken but now healed man in his arms every day and night. That they had made a life with each other even after so much had threatened to tear them apart.

Stiles’ head was swimming with the insistent kisses, and he distantly felt Derek’s hands lowering, spanning his hips, pressing into them before dropping lower and running up under his jacket and his shirt. There was a distinct shiver that passed through him when Derek’s fingertips grazed the sensitive skin at the base of his spine, and he felt Derek’s smile under his lips. The rough pads of Derek’s fingers felt electric against his skin, and Stiles could see himself getting lost in the feelings the way he always did when Derek kissed him. The way Derek could surround him and fill him in a way that made him forget everything he was supposed to be doing…forget... _ shit. _

Stiles pushed away from Derek abruptly, panting and taking a step back.

“You…” Stiles looked at Derek who had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Are you trying to get me to stay?”

Derek sniffed the air. “No, but...you smell better now.”

“You were  _ scent-marking _ me?” Stiles exclaimed. “You know that everyone at this pack picnic knows that we’re together, right? You don’t have to mark your territory.”

“I know.” Derek stepped back into Stiles’ space, a predatory look in his eyes. “I took care of that this morning.”

Stiles’ memory flitted back a few hours: the slow, lazy way that Derek had woken him up with kisses to his neck and shoulders, the way he had taken Stiles completely apart with his mouth, the way he had pressed into him from behind and turned him into a blathering mess with long, smooth strokes.

“You fucker.” Stiles said, with absolutely no heat behind it at all, since he enjoyed the entire thing just as much as Derek did. 

“Try not to have too much fun without me, okay?”

“You, too. I’ll see you tonight. Oh!  _ Don’t forget to take pictures of the table for your Instagram, okay?” _

Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles knew that if he didn’t remind him, he would forget, and then Stiles would have to go back over to the client’s house and ask for pictures, and it was a whole thing. Bringing Derek into the digital age was like pulling teeth sometimes.

Stiles grabbed the casserole dish and headed out to the car, giving Derek a little wave before driving off.

On the way to Scott’s, Stiles considered why Derek hadn’t joined him. They’d spent Easters together the last few years, usually just him, Derek, and his dad. Something small. Derek always went to the cemetery and spent a couple of hours remembering his family. Easter was special for the Hale pack—for werewolves in general, actually—being right after the full moon, celebrating fertility and spring, new life and stronger bonds for the pack. Derek always felt an extra strong connection to his family as the Preserve shook off the winter chill and began to stretch her legs, and it made him a bit melancholy.

This was the first time that the whole pack would be back together in ages. His dad, Isaac was in town, Jackson and Ethan, Chris and Melissa were back from France, Liam and Theo and Hayden, Deaton, Mason back from Johns Hopkins, even the Yukimuras and Kira would be there, Kira having returned from the skinwalkers last year. Cora and her girlfriend were in town from Brazil, too. Lydia would be there with Mrs. Martin, though Stiles didn’t know how long they would stay—she had a lecture series to prepare for. He was nervous to see her, but also not really. Weirdly enough, there’d be  _ kids _ there this year. Jackson and Ethan had one (Stiles shuddered to imagine Jackson as a dad), Scott and Malia had two, Parrish had  _ three, _ for god’s sake.

He and Derek were hoping to add to that number, but no one but his dad knew that yet.

Stiles was happy to see everyone. Melissa commented on how healthy he looked, Chris tried a sneak attack that he deflected deftly (surprising even himself), Kira gave a warm and hearty hug, and Liam only snarled mildly when Stiles handed him the casserole and told him to find a place for it on the table.

Stiles felt warm and happy to see everyone, and he tried not to let Derek’s absence affect his mood too much. It was fine without him—he didn’t need Derek to function or anything—but he just wanted Derek to be able to experience this, too. To see everyone and feel the love that he was feeling. To feel the warmth and home of the pack again.

It was a perfect Californian spring day, the blue sky and green grass the perfect backdrop. Dinner was amazing, everyone eating too much and trying to deflect the kids’ attention from the egg hunt. They were sitting outside, scattered around tables and chairs and just relaxing together, for once not being called away for one supernatural emergency or another.

“Hey everyone!” Scott called out. “The easter bunny is here!”

Stiles turned to see a costumed bunny walk into the back yard, accompanied by Peter Hale, of all people.

A cheer went up from the kids (Scott’s son immediately ran over and pounced on the bunny’s feet and seemed to be trying to gnaw a hole in its ankle before Peter pulled him off), and it began passing out treats from the basket in its paws. 

Stiles laughed. It was cute how Scott really went all out for this. It was the first time they were all together, so it made sense. The adults were laughing when the bunny handed out candy to them, as well, ruffling Liam’s hair and taking selfies with Kira.

When the bunny approached Stiles, it opened its arms wide for a hug.

“Ohhkay, Easter Bunny. Sure. Happy Easter hug, I guess.”

When Stiles gave the (surprisingly strong) bunny a hug, his mouth dropped open when the bunny wrapped its furry arms around him—and squeezed his ass.

At first, he thought maybe he imagined it, because when he jerked away, the bunny had moved on, kneeling down to Jackson’s little toddler and poking his belly, not giving any indication as to what had happened.

Stiles whirled around, checking to see if anyone else had noticed, but no one was even looking in his direction. They were all busy getting more food from the long buffet table, or playing with one of the kids, or talking amongst themselves.

Who would believe that he’d been assaulted by the Easter Bunny?

Stiles was annoyed. He was here, at a family event, surrounded by werewolves and kitsune and hunters, and he was getting assaulted. By a costumed rabbit. He was a fucking agent of the FBI. He didn’t have to put up with this shit. If he didn’t think he would traumatize a handful of children, he’d kick that bunny’s ass right now.

As it was, he’d talk to Scott.

“Who’d you hire for the bunny?” Stiles asked when he managed to pull Scott aside.

“Huh?” Scott asked, looking completely confused.

“You’ve gotta get your money back. That bunny assaulted me.”

“Assaulted you?” Scott chuckled. “I highly doubt it.” Scott watched the bunny, currently taking pictures with his kids and Malia. “It seems fine to me.”

“You don’t believe me? That bunny—” Scott shushed him and Stiles realized he was yelling. He continued in an angry hush. “That bunny  _ grabbed my ass, _ Scott—why are you laughing?”

“Nothing, dude. You’re just hilarious.”

Ugh. Why didn’t Scott ever believe him about  _ important _ stuff? He stomped off, grabbing a Rice Krispie treat off the buffet table and biting into it angrily. It was then that he noticed the bunny going up the back steps and into Scott’s kitchen.

_ It just let itself into the house? _

_ That’s it. _

_ No more Mr. Nice Stiles. _

The rabbit was in the kitchen, getting a glass out of a cabinet and was headed to the sink when Stiles walked in.

“Look, you bunny fucker. What company do you work for? You think you can get away with this?” 

The bunny turned toward him, the creepy unseeing eyes and plastered-on smile on the face just making Stiles more incensed.

“I’m in a happily committed relationship. You think you can just come here and assault me like that? You’ve got another thing coming.”

Stiles was about to leap over the kitchen island and pummel the rabbit when the person inside the bunny pulled off the head of the costume, revealing a gorgeous, slightly disheveled man. Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes.

_ “Derek?” _

Derek was standing there, barely containing his laughter, his cheeks ruddy from being in the warm costume.

“You’re really sexy when you’re angry,” Derek mused.

Stiles couldn’t even wrap his brain around the picture in front of him. “I thought you had a table to deliver.”

“Already done. And yes, I took pictures.”

Derek set the bunny head on the kitchen island, and walked around to stand in front of Stiles. “I knew this day was important to you. Of course I wouldn’t miss it. Scott asked me last week and I had him promise not to tell you.”

“You’ve known  _ all week? _ ” Stiles couldn’t believe Scott kept the secret for that long.

“You assumed I didn’t want to come. I didn’t correct you.” Derek smiled, and pressed a kiss onto Stiles open mouth. “Surprise.”

_ That couldn’t be right.  _  But as Stiles continued to think about it, he realized that Derek never actually said he wasn’t going to come. He just said he had a table to drop off.

Now Stiles felt like an idiot. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Where did you get this thing?” Stiles asked, distracting himself and pulling on the loose fur of the costume.

“For some reason Peter had it?”

“Why in the world did Peter have a rabbit costu—wait. Never mind, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“Probably best.”

“I can’t believe it. This was the best surprise ever.” Stiles leaned forward, and Derek wrapped his furry arms around Stiles’ back. This time, the ass-grabbing was much welcomed, and Stiles pushed himself into Derek’s hands as they kissed.

“Wanna help me get out of this thing?” Derek said into Stiles’ lips.

“Of course.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Derek nodded to the outside. “May be a bit more out of range of little ears.”

They managed to tumble into the upstairs bathroom between kisses and Derek locked the door, Stiles groping at him through his bunny costume. “I don’t know, babe. I’m kind of digging the costume now.”

Derek chuckled and threw off the bunny costume gloves. “Your kink list has no bounds, Stiles.”

“You complaining?” Stiles asked as Derek dropped to his knees, undoing Stiles’ pants and pulling them down. Stiles’ dick was just beginning to strain against his boxer briefs, and he stared down hungrily at Derek, who was stroking him through the fabric, making Stiles’ knees go weak.

“Not in the least,” Derek said before pulling down Stiles’ underwear and licking a wet stripe along the underside of his dick.

Stiles strangled his moan and his hands flew to the back of Derek’s head, holding him steady as he licked up and down Stiles’ shaft, coating it with his spit and kneading his ass with his hands.

Stiles had to concentrate on not making his usual litany of noises and gasps. There was a virtual army of supernatural creatures with supernatural hearing right outside the window, and the last thing he needed was more ammunition for their arsenal of teasing insults against him.

But goddamn it if Derek didn’t make his silence nearly impossible. He had this way of licking and sucking just under the head of his dick that made his eyes roll back and moans fairly rip out of his chest, and he was doing it now, over and over and over until Stiles was seeing stars. All he could do was hold on, scritching his fingers through Derek’s hair and over his ears.

Derek trailed his hands back, one hand pulling at his cheek, and the other fingers drifting to brush over his hole, and Stiles couldn’t stop the loud “Fuck!” and the jerk of his hips forward, shoving his dick further into Derek’s mouth to tap the back of his throat.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry!” Stiles said in a hushed tone, but Derek didn’t stop, his finger caressing his hole in rhythm with the strokes with his tongue, and Stiles’ orgasm was ratcheting up fast.

In between Derek’s choked-off moans and Stiles’ gasps, he could hear a phone ringing in Derek’s pocket. Derek pulled back slowly, keeping the tip of Stiles’ dick in his mouth and sucking, his tongue circling the head, Stiles a panting mess above him.

Derek pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, then shoved the phone upward while continuing his rhythmic patterns with his tongue.

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles managed, but then looked at the phone in Derek’s hand.

_ Family Connections Adoption _

“Oh shit, Derek. We have to take this.”

Derek became singularly focused, keeping one hand on the phone, the other moving around to fondle Stiles’ balls. He moved his head up and down Stiles’ dick faster, sucking on the upstroke, and the tingling in his spine became a full-blown roar in Stiles’ ears as he came, shooting down Derek’s throat with a loud groan.

It took him a second or two, but the insistent ringing brought him back to reality and he grabbed the phone from Derek’s hand, trying to manage his out-of-control panting as he pressed the call button.

“Hello?” Stiles cringed at how reedy his voice sounded.

“Mr. Hale?” the tinny voice on the other end asked. Stiles pushed the speaker button and tapped Derek on the shoulder.

“I’m here,” Derek managed with a scratchy voice, sitting back on his heels. Stiles wanted to dive into his mouth for that. He sounded so fucking sexy after he sucked Stiles off. He was still mostly in his bunny costume, which made Stiles want to laugh if he weren’t so interested in this call.

“Mr. Hale, it’s Abby from the agency. I just wanted to let you know that you’ve been selected by a birth mother in emergency placement.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide and locked with Derek’s.

Abby continued. “Her name’s Amelia, and she’s in Sacramento. She’s in labor now, so I’ll need a decision quickly. I’ll send her profile to you, but she was excited about you as a match, and she fits your profile almost exactly.”

Stiles sank down on the floor, awkwardly with his pants still around his ankles, and grabbed Derek’s hand.

“So...what’s our next step?” Derek managed.

“Look at the profile and get back to me, within the hour if you can. If you agree to the placement, I’ll let you know which hospital she’s in, and you can come to get your baby.”

Stiles’ brain erupted into a million questions, and the way Derek’s eyes were searching his own, he could tell that Derek felt the same.

“Abby, can you hold on a minute?” Derek asked and pressed the  _ mute _ button.

“Holy fucking shit, Derek.”

“Someone picked us,” Derek said with wonder.

“And she’s in labor right  _ now _ .”

It had been over a year since they had completed their profile with the agency. A year, they’d been waiting for a baby. Derek had made a crib in his workshop. Stiles had bought a tiny FBI onesie (and about a thousand other things). They had a home study completed and had taken classes and had their entire home baby-proofed without knowing if they’d ever be picked. Their profile had been submitted to a lot of mothers, but no one had ever chosen them. Same-sex adoptions had a lot of issues on their own—add in that Stiles was an FBI agent, and mothers tended to be a little wary.

They both knew it would take the perfect mom—one who could see past the societal nonsense and see who Derek and Stiles truly were—to choose them to be parents. And once they were chosen, they knew that they’d say yes when that opportunity came along.

Derek pushed the mute button again.

“Abby?”

“I’m here.”

Derek’s eyes drifted between Stiles’, searching. Stiles managed a small smile and squeezed Derek’s hand before nodding.

“We’re in.”

“Oh, I’m so glad! She’s perfect, Derek. Truly. I’ll send you the hospital information.”

“Thanks so much,” Derek answered.

“Oh—I forgot to tell you! It’s a girl.”

Stiles felt Derek’s hand grip his even more tightly.

“Thanks, Abby,” Derek said. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Congratulations to you both.”

The phone clicked and went silent, and Derek simply stared at it in his hand until the screen went dark. Stiles’ hand went to the side of his face, the stubble prickling against the palm of his hand as he caressed his cheek.

“Derek?”

His eyes were shiny when they met Stiles’, a grin emerging on his face.

“You’re going to be a dad,” Derek hushed reverently.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. “So are you.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief. “Holy shit.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him, feeling the salty moisture of their happy tears mixing together as they fell between them.

It was a new beginning. There were details to work out, a million lessons to learn, but they’d figure it out together.

Easter.

New life.

A new pack bond.

After finally wrangling Derek out of the bunny costume, they headed down to the backyard hand-in-hand.

“You didn’t get any of that on my costume did you?” Peter asked, nodding his head at the upstairs window.

Stiles shook his head. Even Peter’s cheek couldn’t mess up the magic of this moment.

“Hey everyone,” Derek called over the yard, heads turning his way. He smiled at Stiles and kissed his knuckles. “We have an announcement to make.”

(The scream of excitement that erupted from the pack was  _ almost _ as loud as the first one that erupted a few hours later from their daughter.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me some love, will ya?
> 
> Find me on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/im2old4thisotp)


End file.
